Gifted
by Lilputian
Summary: Gifted: To have a talent or special ability. AU. Kagome can see into everything that she touches making her a valuable commodity for treasure hunters everywhere. She is already captured by Naraku and it is time for her to switch hands.
1. Seeing

Gifted

Chapture One: Seeing

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Duh.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 

She wouldn't do it.

She wouldn't.

She would not.

"No. no. no. no. no. no. no..."

In the damp, gray room where she was kept her whispers went unheard. A lone figure barely visible from the corner she rocked in. A single light hung from the ceiling in the center of the room casting shadow in all the corners creating imaginary monsters.

But no one was there.

Just her.

She slowly began to finger the silver chain around her neck as if seeking comfort from it.

All four walls were bare except for a mirror that hung on the farthest wall. The mirror they watched her from. Next to it was a steel grey door, the easily blended in with the walls. The only proof that it existed was the fact that 'they' came through it.

She never went through it.

A pot sat in the corner across from her. In front of the door was a tray. Her bathroom and kitchen.

The sound of her hair brushing the wall as she rocked almost covered her chant. Face buried in her knees. The rags she wore could have once been distinguished as a tee-shirt and jeans. But that was years ago. Now the shirt that had once been loose clung to her as best it could with her maturing body and its holes and ripped of sleeves. The fabric was worn thin and no trace of its past color remained. The jeans still fit aside from the fact that they were ridiculously short. One of the few reasons that she could still wear them was probably her poor nourishment.

" No. No. Don't. No. no. no."

Slowly her head lifted from her legs, though the rocking continued. Both eyes became fixed on the shining light above. The translucent light reveled a face pale from lack of sunlight completely dominated by large brown eyes.

"Turn off." She began to whisper.

Please, her mind screamed. They only turned the light on for one reason. They would make her. They would make her do it.

"Turn off!" Her voice got louder.

"Turn off! Turn off! Turn off!" She began to scream at the light. Her heart rate picking up, eyes dilating fear.

She didn't want to see. She didn't want to tell.

Slowly a chuckle could be heard through the voice box on the ceiling. Its sound echoing on the walls until she was surrounded by it. Drowning in it.

"My, my little Kagome. In a mood today are we?" The chuckling voice questioned. It was the voice of her nightmares, the sound that rang in her ears at night. It was smooth, the kind of voice that could sell you anything, make you believe it, and gain your trust. Yet years of past betrayal from it had taught her otherwise.

If possible she curled into an even smaller ball clenching her hands and pressing them into her stomach. The rocking stopped and was replaced by a continuous shaking of her head. Her stiff hair bouncing from side to side.

"no. no. no. no. no."

The shaking continued. Her eyes still fixed on the light as if she could magically turn it off.

"Now, now my little Kagome, its not going to be that bad today. Really. You are over reacting. "

The girl huddling in the corner kept shaking her head. It was obvious she had heard this before.

"Once this is over you will be embarrassed about how you made such a fuss over something so small. It will only take a moment."

A tedious sigh could be heard over bouncing off the walls.

"The sooner we start the sooner it will be over you know. "

That must have been the signal because the door began to crack open as more light poured into the room.

Once again burying her face into her legs she pressed herself as close as humanly possible to the wall, trying to become one with it.

Three tall figures walked through the door. The muscle's. Each undistinguishable from the next, all wearing black gloves and reeking of hostility. Slowly they circled her cowering form in the corner, before holding their positions. Waiting.

Another figure entered after them carrying a single object. A slender looking case, no longer then a hand and no thicker then two inches. He stopped in the center of the room.

She could identify the click of his shoes anywhere. The doctor. That was what he called himself. A small man with a receding hair line, giant spectacles and a thin face.

"Bring her here."

They moved.

She began to scream.

One took each of her arms by the shoulder the other grabbed her legs. She knew struggling was futile but she tried despite that, fighting with all the strength she had in her thin frame. Legs kicking and arms waving she was brought closer and closer to the man standing in the center of the room. With each step her struggling becoming more intense.

Finally she was held in front of him. Her cries stopping along with her fighting. She had lost again.

The man holding the case looked her over. His eye's brightening over her barely hidden breast, before continuing on to her face.

"You are growing up quiet nicely Kagome."

His praise felt like lice on her skin. Still holding the case in one bare hand he brought the other close to her face and watched as her head jerked back.

"No!"

Her gasp was cut short by a jerk to her hair from one of the muscles.

The hand formed into a fist and he began to slowly wave his finger in her face.

" None of that now. " His eyes took another sweep of her.

"Besides we have work to do first. We can play our little game later."

Pretending to ignore the shiver that went through her, the doctors attention became fixed on the case in his hand as if remembering that it was there. Slowly he cracked it open to revel a pen.

A simple blue pen.

Kagome began to struggle again.

"Do you know who this belonged to my dear." The doctor asked not really expecting an answer. He continued on lazily while making his way to her side.

"It belonged to one of our histories greatest explorers. A genius of a man who was said to have explored the world over and taken this pen with him. I can't even begin to image what worlds this pen has seen!"

He stopped by her left hand.

"But you can."

Nodding to the nearest Muscle, Kagome watched in horror as her hand was forced open, her fingers almost breaking.

"Along with being a explorer, he was know for his..." The doctor paused, searching for a the proper word.

"Exotic tastes, if you will. The man contributed vast amounts of knowledge to the medical field from his...experiments on some indigenous tribes that he found along his journeys."

As the doctors explanation the look on Kagome's face had become more and more terrified and her struggles more desperate.

"Now that our little history lessons is over dear, lets go over the basics one more time if you don't mind."

He leaned forward until his face was inches from hers, his foul breath hitting her cheek.

"You will tell me if you see it." He snarled, spit hitting her face.

"All the other things you may see, are, shall we say a present from me too you."

With that he dropped the pen from the open case into her hand.

Kagome's world exploded.

---------------------------------------------------

Blood. Miles and miles of blood. filling the rivers covering the lands. Male war cries split through the air followed by millions of arrows. The whistling sound they make almost covering the sound of death that follows. For a moment they seem to block out the heavens.

Gold. A mountain of gold seeming to reach the sky and shine as bright as the sun. The picture it makes is ruined by the piles of mangled corpses stacked along its base. Their eyes starring at her. Mouth open in silent screams.

Knives. Blades of all shapes and sizes. Cutting her arms, peeling back her skin. The women next to her screams in anguish as her eyelids are removed. The smell of burning flesh.

So much death. But he wants more. He wants to know more, own more, see more. He wants it all. Give it to him. Give him what he wants. The strength of his greed hits her and knocks her head back. The people mean nothing. The women, the children, they are all nothing but test subjects. The men are his workers. He will have it all. He will have everything. Nothing will stop him. Noth...

---------------------------------------------------

Kagome is brought back with a hard slap to the face and then another. Slowly her eyes roll around in an attempt to focus. Her neck to weak to support her forces her head to fall back.

"What did you see!" The doctor yelled jerking her head up by her hair, his face impossibly close to hers.

"Did you see it! Damit! Answer me!" All his patients gone he shakes her head by her roots.

"No." Her voice barely above a whisper, causing the doctor to strain to be even closer.

"what was that?" he asked.

"No, no, no, no, no, no,no, no!" She screamed. "I saw blood, gold, knives, skin, women, oh the children..."

Losing focus she began to mutter to herself and shake her head. All those watching could almost see her retreat within herself.

With a snort of disgust the doctor picked up the dropped pen and set it back in its box. Another dead end. His master was not going to be happy. He glanced at the mirror, almost feeling his masters gaze through it. Not happy at all.

Turning his attentions back to the muttering women, he glanced at the men holding her up.

One of them slowly came forward and began cracking the knuckles on his hand.

"Would you like us to give her a shot of truth serum or take the old fashioned route and slap her around until we know she not lying?"

The question must have reached Kagome even in her current delusional state as all sound from her stopped and she stared from one to the other muscle holding her in fear.

The doctor looked at the her, as if weighing the options. If they were planning on using her again like this tomorrow it could mentally push her over the edge when coupled with a beating today. Still...he did love to hear her scream...

Glancing once more at the mirror he shook his head. His master would not be happy if he broke his favorite toy. Repercussion were something to be feared.

"No. Were done here."

Needing nothing else of her, they dropped her to the ground with a thud and began to walk out of the room, not sparing a glance back. The doctor, crouching down brought himself to her eye level. He snapped his hand to get her attentions.

"We will have to try this again my dear." He hand moved forward and he watched with a smirk as she crawled back away from it. "Real soon."

With that final parting, he got up and walked out of the door, closing it behind him. The familiar voice went on over the loud speaker.

" See my dear. That wasn't so bad. Now don't you feel ashamed for making such a fuss. Sweet dreams." It cooed.

A moment later the lights snapped off. Leaving her alone in her corner. Alone with her new nightmares.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, of all the dumb shit plans that you have ever thought up this one defiantly takes the cake!" Inuyasha announced as he paced the room for the thousandth time.

There should have been a trench forming by now. The guy was wearing down the carpet. Yet these were thoughts that Miroku kept to himself as he watched his friend walk from one end of the room. To the other. Then back again.

He should have expected this reaction. Inuyasha was a creature of habit.

"Inuyasha, the information came from the best possible source, I ..." his explanation was quickly cut off.

"The best possible source huh? your last 'best possible source' almost had me neutered!"

Miroku winced.

Yea, that had been a slip up.

"But that was only one time.."

"One time, do I need to remind you about the 'well' incident?"

Miroku began to rub his head. He had forgotten about that one. It had seemed like a good enough plan. Have inuyasha jump down a well that would lead to a an underground passage, that would bring them to the latest treasure then had been hunting.

To bad the well have proven...deeper then they had thought. With knives at the bottom.

"You know how sorry I was about that."

"Sorry! of all the lame ass excuses. If you think I am going to go with this latest source of information your wrong. It doesn't even sound believable this time."

Miroku had to give his silent agreement on that one.

He had heard from on of his sources that girl existed with a gift. That whenever she touched something she could see everything that it had seen, or been through. That when she touched a person she could see their thoughts and deeds. Image the power of having a person that could know everything about everything with a simple touch.

Needless to say it was more then unlikely.

"Still..." He began, knowing that it was futile.

"No, there is not still, or other points. Its ridiculous. Besides how would having a girl like this even help us!?! If what you say is true she would have to touch something. We don't have anything that knows where the Shikon no Tarma is!"

Now red faced Inuyasha met Miroku's dead stare.

Slowly understanding began to seep into him.

He clasped the chain that hung around his neck. The chain where the jewel had once hung from. The chain that represented all that he had left of her. Serving as a way to remember her and as a warning of anyone like her.

"Whatever. This girl doesn't exist, so this discussion is over. We will find a way to get the jewel and we can do it faster without your lame ideas. "

With that he stormed out of the room and made his way to the roof of the building. He needed to find the jewel damit! It was the only way to fix everything. It was the only way.

Slowly his thoughts turned to Kikyo. Why had she done it? It was a question he asked himself still, even after almost ten years of it being gone. He could have saved her with it. Could have made it so that she could live with him, live longer.

Though ten years had passed he didn't seemed to have aged at all. A gift of his half blood he guessed.

She could have been with him. They could have been together...

But no. Instead she had taken the jewel from him and his family and ran with it. Disappearing without a trace. She had come back later, dying with only the chain that it had once hung from. Yet even on her death bed she had refused to give up its where bouts.

"Fucking whore..." The words suddenly shot from his lips.

How quickly love had turned to hate.

Never again. The thought came to inuyasha. Never again would he be a fool. He would find the jewel and he would set things right.

No matter how long it took.

Staring out over the balcony of the building his sigh was brushed away by the breeze. For a second he wished this girl did exist. For a second he wished.


	2. Kill the messanger

Gifted

Chapter 2: Kill the messenger

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Duh.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fingers slowly drummed on the table.

The feel of the wood along with the sound his fingers made at the contact seemed to help him focus. The room was well furnished with oak wood a rarity in this age, pronouncing to anyone that entered that he was a man of leisure. On a book case stood thousands of books, some to old to be remembered, all full of information on lands other then this one, lands unseen. This if anything it showed he had knowledge. The top of the walls were decorated with animals heads, only the rarest kind and all brought down by him. It was needless to say he was a hunter. Against the wall next to him stood a glass case, simple in appearance. Yet inside it held some of the worlds greatest artifacts, most obtained through criminal means. He liked his treasures. Out side his door he had a personal army waiting for his word, his signal to do well, just about anything without mercy or remorse. Oh yes, he was a leader.

His fingers continued to drum on the table.

Everything in this room had been picked for a purpose, and considering its effect on people who entered he would have to say it was quiet a success. One look at this room and they would know what kind of a man he was, no words needed.

A smirk slowly formed on a usually unreadable face.

This room said he was powerful, slightly greedy with very little conscience, and the knowledge and wealth to get away with it all. Oh, and this room was right. He was all that and a bit more. Just a bit though.

He had never been one to stop until he got what he wanted. He was determined like that, a family trait believe it or not. Yet his latest acquisition seemed to be slipping through his fingers, a feeling that he found himself repulsed by.

His hand clenched into a fist.

For four years he had been trying every angle he could think of to find a trace of it. He had been bribing museum workers, stealing from history collectors, tracing and tracking the phone calls and live of some of his greatest competition. He had been torturing the truth from explorers, demolition villages that might have been it burial sight, and slaughtering those that had gotten in his way.

For four years.

What did he have to show for his troubles? His hard work and money? For the years off his life?

Nothing.

His nails began to dig into his palms, breaking the skin.

Not a damn thing.

Blood began to drip from his hand to the table. The sound filling the rooms silence.

Four fucking years…

Someone knocked at his door. Letting the blood continue to fall he unclenched his hand and laid it on the desk, putting on display for his visitor. He loved it when they flinched.

"Come in."

The familiar figure of Mr. Howard came in, his glasses shining in the light. His thin frame dressed in a large white coat, his head bowing in respect. Looking up at him, Naraku saw the exact moment when Mr. Howard noticed the blood. Watched him pause, mouth open like a gasping fish, trying to figure out what to say.

" How can I help you Mr. Howard."

At hearing his name, the older man flinched slightly, his eyes never leaving Naraku's hand. Naraku could almost see his little brain working through the possibilities that it was someone else's blood. Ah, the little people. They are what made his days worth while.

"Uh...um..r-right, so I am here to ask you what you would like us to do now that she uh, didn't seen anything from the pen. Well…I mean, she saw things, but not what we were looking for, of course. Of, course she would see things, it her job to see things. You wouldn't keep her if she didn't see things…"

Naraku watched the man trip over his words, unblinking. That pen had been so promising. He had quiet enjoyed the show that she had unknowingly put on for him regardless of this dead end. He watched as the Mr. Howard continued to babble, not really paying attention to the man, his thoughts wondering else where.

What was he going to do with that girl? His eyes moving to look past the bubbling man in his office to the mirror that hung on the wall. With the press of a button under his desk the mirror would light up and show him her.

His little map.

His little failing map.

She continued to see nothing of importance making her value drop substantially in his eyes. Over the years he had brought her thousands of pieces of history only to have them all turned down as useless by her. It was, needless to say, frustrating.

He looked down at the pool of blood now forming in his hand.

Killing her was an option. It would just be one more body to get rid of in the end. He knew it made no sense to kill the messenger but it would make him feel a lot better.

Still after all the work and planning he had put into acquiring her.

It had in fact taken months to find her, even with his advanced spy network. Her family had been dedicated to keeping her secret. After finding her, the real work had begun about how to get to her.

Sure he could have just gone in with him men and slaughtered the place, but that would be another messy cleans up leaving him to deal with cops and the media. So instead he had cut them off and broke them down. Sure it cost more, but secrecy of it, made it all pay off.

He had made the father loose his job suddenly forcing the mother to work.

She had died a month later from a work 'accident.' At the lose of his wife the girls father had gone into a depression and his youngest son was suddenly hit by a car, it became to much for him to bare. A week later he took his own life. With the help of some drugs slipped into his food by Naraku's men.

That left little Kagome. Fifteen at the time, now all alone in the world with no relatives to speak of except, of course, for a distance wealthy uncle. Who would have thought him, an uncle.

Just like that she legally belonged to him. The whole thing was written off as yet another family tragedy. The media had actually given him an award for being such a kind man and taking her in. They had called him generous. The irony of it didn't escape him.

Now four years later she was failing.

Still…

He never was one to waste. He knew without a doubt that he would regret it later, and regrets were something he couldn't afford. Her gift was a once in a lifetime treat. He would have to take his anger and disappointment out somewhere else.

Mr. Howard was still talking, Naraku mused. Looking at the older man, he fought not to snort. The man considered himself a doctor and told the girl as often as possible. He was very aware of Mr. Howard's feelings toward the girl, as was everyone. He had even caught him sneaking into her room once or twice. What he did to her was of no matter to him though as long as she continued to see into things.

Which, from what he saw yesterday, would not be very long. Insanity was a funny thing. Such a gift coupled with such a curse.

"I want you to make sure that she didn't see anything." Naraku cut in. His meaning was clear enough. Though he doubted the girl would lie It was not a risk he was willing to take, even after all of their time together.

"Right, of course." He could almost see Mr. Howard's eye lighting up. "I'll get started on that right away." Turning for the door.

"Mr. Howard." Naraku's call gave him pause, as he turned to look at his master, one hand still firmly on the door. That subtle action amused Naraku. Like he would escape alive.

"Then pen was a lead found by you. Now that it proves useless it would be a shame if you were found the same." He paused letting his word sink into the shivering man.

"I don't like to be disappointed. Make sure that this doesn't happen again. It would be a shame to… lose you."

Meeting the mans wide eye's he nodded his head allowing him to leave.

Maybe he would get the bloodshed he wanted after all. He looked down at his bloody hand.

The day was looking up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Howard closed the door quickly behind him, his heart racing at his masters calm words. Feeling his sweat soaking through his shirt he fought the urge to undo his top button. The ominous feeling he had before entering the room had been right. He was a dead man walking.

A frantic voice went off in his head. 'What was he going to do know?!?'

His eyes darted from left to right as if searching for an answer written on the wall.

Millions of useless options raced through his head. He could run. He could try to disappear. Erase his existence from the world. Find some hole to crawl in. Out of habit he brushed his remaining hair back. This job was making his hair fall out.

Damit! Damit! Damit!

Suddenly a thought hit him. He could make it up! Find some way to make his master happy again, put himself back into the good light. There had to be something he could do! Rubbing his sweating palms on his pants, his mind continued to race, going through all the sources he had.

There were his sources in Singapore. No, they had checked in a week ago with nothing to report. Umm… His source in Thailand! With a snap he opened his phone. After fifteen minuets of talking he accepted that nothing was there and moved on to his next source. Then the next.

Yet as the minuets ticked on and he could find nothing, the distinct feeling of fear began to crawl into him again. He could almost see his survival rate dropping. There was no way he would make it to the end of the week.

For the first time in his whole life he found himself turning to god. Not a man of religion, because in truth he had found people who prayed pathetic, he feebly hoped that there had to be some truth there. Come on! There had to be some reason so many people went to church.

He paused for a second, unsure of how to go about this. Then, taking a once over of the hall way to make sure no one was watching, clasped his hands together in front of him and lifted his eyes skyward, like in the movies. Yet instead of a view of the sky, his eye crashed into the view of the pipelines.

Did it matter that he couldn't see the sky? Was that important?

It didn't matter and he didn't have time for that right now. So eye's still lifted skyward he began to pray and bargain. Maybe god was down for a trade.

If, he could just live, a…good while longer, he would quit drinking and look a dirty magazines only four times a week. When no holy light shinned down on him, he up'd his offer. He would only look at his dirty magazines twice a week. What more could god expect!

Still nothing. No glimpse of holy salvation.

His eyes narrowed as he looked around. Should have known better then to pray. Like any good would come of it. His hands began to clench into fists as he stormed down the hallway. Walking through the tunnels he paused when he came to a steel door with a armed man standing in front of it.

Fear was quickly replaced by anger.

This was her fault. His blood now rushing with adrenaline. Why should he have to take the fall for her not being able to see anything?!? She was probably lying! Trying to get him killed off.

He quickly walked past the guard, nodding a greeting.

After all, his master had said to make sure she was telling the truth.

A sadistic grin began to form on his face. If he was going to die soon he was going to go with all the…fond memories he could get from this girl.

Bracing himself before entering he took a deep breath. He couldn't kill her yet. That would be an even sooner death and he could still find away to save himself. But he was going to make damn sure that if he died, she would remember him. That she would have nightmares about him and scream out in the middle of the night.

His hand clenched the door knob. He couldn't kill her just yet, he reminded himself one more time. But if his time was running out, then he would make damn sure hers was too.

Slowly he opened the door and walked into the room. The light reveling a figure huddled in the farthest corner.

"Hello my dear. Just you and me this time."

The doctors smile grew wider and she shivered.

He closed the door behind him.

Her entire being went still. Not a hair on her head moved, eyes widening in fear.

The tap of his footsteps echoed off the walls making his approach seem like thousands rather then one. An army bent on her pain. Her destruction.

An eerie yet familiar tune began to fill the air causing the hairs on her arms to stand on end. Her eyes darted left and right uselessly trying to find an exit.

The doctor continued to approach her humming a song in the back of his throat.

"Can you hear it my dear?" he questioned before resuming his song. No, their song. This is have it started. How it had always started. Her body still refused to move, ignoring her command to try, to run. Telling her that she had tried before and had failed, each and every time.

A form that haunted her dreams crouched in front of her a hand width away. His humming being replaced by whispered words.

"I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing."

His hand reached out slowly.

"Watch you smile while you are sleeping."

Her lungs froze while her mind shut down at the knowledge of the terror that was approaching. A shiver fought its way across her frozen skin, as his voice took on a huskier tone, he continued to sing under breath. The out reached hand began to run through the hair covering her face. Centimeters from her skin, close enough to feel his heat.

"While your far away and dreaming."

It continued to comb down her hair, brushing through the occasional knots. Still not making contact with her skin. His eye's behind his glasses followed its movement as if in a trance. Kagome kept her gaze on his face, no willing to look at the hands that almost, just barely touched her.

"I could spend my life…in this sweet surrender."

A gentle tug on her ends made her head tilt down at the same time his hand made its way up her face again, getting closer and closer still. She knew what was going to happen, this routine had carved its self into her mind. Despite that, she had no control over a nerve in her body, every part of her frozen in terror.

" I could stay lost in the moment."

His eyes flew up to meet hers.

"Forever."

To an outsides it would look at like to good doctor had simply tucked a stray hair behind her ear but to Kagome it was much more. So much more.

In that brief moment of contact, his finger tips simply grazing the skin on her check, her mind was flooded.

It was all there. Everything he was, all him memories of watching her. She saw herself through his eyes. Felt his lust for her. His obsession with her.

His personal fantasies began to rush her mind. Everything that he wanted to do to her. How he wanted to do things to her, all kinds of terrible, nasty things that made her choke back vomit. She could feel them. Each and every thought.

She kept telling herself it wasn't real. It was all in her head she chanted. All in her head. Everything she was experiencing- wasn't real. Physically she was untouched. Clean. A little voice in the back of her head cried out. What did it matter if it wasn't don't physically if it was all there in her head. Burned into her memory.

It was just a sick torture method used countless times to lure out information they wanted from her when she didn't have it.

She had told the truth!

She always told the truth, no matter how bad it was, even though she knew it would lead to this. When had she ever lied! She wanted to yell out. When! She had known that the punishment for being caught lying would have be worse. She knew all about worse.

She continued her chant.

It's wasn't real.

She should have been used to it. But she wasn't. Spots clouded her vision as the horrid sung continued to play in her mind lurching her unwilling into a nightmare that would always haunt her. It didn't matter anymore that none of it was real, because in her mind, his hands felt like sandpaper on her body and the rough thrusts she felt were too painful to be denied.

She wanted to die.

His thoughts followed shortly after the images.

How he loved to hear her scream. Wouldn't she scream for him? Just a little one. His desire crawled under her skin making her want to scratch herself until she bled. Until she emptied herself of his thoughts. Her heartbeat was like a drum in her ears.

She heard a sharp crack. Her skull hitting the wall behind her, in a failed attempt to jerk away from his hand.

Slowly her eye's opened to meet his smiling face.

His other hand began to crawl forward, his smile stretching to an unfathomable length showing straight white teeth.

All sound stopped except for her own heartbeat.

No. She wanted him to die.

A rage filled her causing her vision to blur. A foreign feeling that she had thought had been beaten out of her years ago.

Her hand whipped out, dragging her cracked and jagged nails across his cheek tearing the skin, leaving five trails of blood in its wake. With a cry he scrambled back both hands covering his now bleeding face.

"You stupid bitch!"

He was suddenly standing before her, hands clenched to has side causing the blood to flow freely. It ran down his neck. He grabbed her shoulders, his hands shaking with loss of control, and threw her against the wall.

Kagome gasped for air as her breath was knocked out of her on impact. A fleeting thought crossed her mind.

She was going to die.

Before she could move to sit up his foot smashed into her ribs. Again and again. His hard breathing filled her room, as each kick caused her body to smash against the wall. With the last of her strength she attempted to curl into a ball, only so have him bend over and smash his fist into her face repeatedly. With each hit her mind swallowed his rage.

He was going to kill her. He planned on it.

For what seemed like forever the only sounds that filled the room were his panting breaths, and contact of his foot hitting her.

It wasn't until a hand grabbed his shoulder that the doctor realized that someone hand been banging on the door.

He struggled to compose himself as one of his underlings took a few steps away from his, giving him room to breath. Slowly he straightened.

"What is so important that you felt it necessary to interrupt my interrogation of the prisoner?

The other man fidgeted looking down at the still form of the girl.

"I have information sir! We may have found the location of the necklace that originally held the jewel."

At his words Mr. Howard felt his heart began to race. Without looking back at the girl curled up on the floor he quickly made his way across the room asking his underling for more information.

He was saved.

Maybe there was a god.

The door closed leaving Kagome once again in the dark. Her shallow breathing was barely audible as her mind began to shut down in an attempt to save her from the pain.

A small grin made its way to her bloody lips as darkness rushed her.

Maybe she wouldn't have to touch another cursed artifact aver again.

Just maybe.

The world went dark.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha stared at the henchmen surrounding him.

The day had stared off on such a promising note.

He had woken up from the first full night of sleep he had been able to get in months. Usually his dreams were full of dread, his mind stressed over his lost family jewel, and his soul weighed down from Kikyo's betrayal. Yet that night he had dreamed of nothing but stars.

A sky full of them.

The dream had left him with a great sense of peace that had him greeting Miroku with a friendly node that morning. He had ignored his friends dramatic reaction, as Miroku had gasped at the nod and reached to feel his forehead.

The hand never made contact as it was smacked away.

Just because he felt a bit better then usual didn't mean he was down for this whole touchy feely shit.

He wasn't that guy.

Besides that one incident the day had progressed without flaw. He had even begun to think that his luck was changing for the better. He eyed the ninja in front of him.

Luck liked to fuck with him like that.

The sound of Miroku clearing his throat dragged him back to the situation in front of him. It appeared that they were being robbed.

Two black covered ninja's held the man he would refer to as his best friend after a couple drinks, one of them smacking him over the head at his mild cough. His face was bloody from a split lip and only one eye looked up at him, the other was swollen shut.

Forcefully robbed.

A circle of nine ninja's surrounded him, three around Miroku. Yet the only thing really stopping him from going all kinds of Matrix on these wannabe's was yes, Miroku. He wondered it they knew.

Well more like Miroku's ever-sucking whirlwind of a hand, that was pointed at him with the help of the three ninja's of course. At this close range he would have a second to even breathe his last breath of clean air before being swallowed. Then who knows where he would be.

At best he would die.

At worst…

He would be stuck in his perverted friend, and god only knew what was going on inside him. He gave that a second thought. It would probably be clean at least. His friend kept a mean house, trading secrets… among other the local housewives.

He didn't even want to think about it.

Who would have thought that one of his greatest secret weapons in battle wasn't so secret after all. It wasn't like finding a cursed monk was a damn ordinary thing.

Someone had squealed.

He would have to deal with that later. A man made his way past the other blank spandex covered humans holding a struggling Miroku before stopping just out side inuyasha's ring of them. It was obvious he thought his nine little slinky toys were going to be able to stop him. Inuyasha would prove how wrong that was later.

They studied each other, each with a different purpose in mind.

Inuyasha's was simple.

He was going to memorize the face of the fucker so the he could track him down and cut him into little itty bitty pieces after this was all over. That was going to be easy though considering the healing cuts covering the guys face.

A smirk spread across his lips.

"You get attacked by your kitty?" he taunted, enjoying the fuckers reaction to his words.

At once his eye's had narrowed as one hand reached to cover the deep scratch, sunlight flashing off his glasses. Not a hair on his head moved, as the wind die down.

Anger radiated off the fucker making Inuyasha positive that the scratch had not from a cat at all. His smirk got wider.

"Or can you just not control your wench." Silence was all the answer he needed.

"Doesn't look like she likes your company very much, but then again what women would."

As the old fucker inhaled quickly Inuyasha knew he had struck a cord, yet the other mans words wiped the smirk off his face.

"I see you wear her necklace."

He heard Miroku wince from where the spandex slinky's held him, but never took his eye's off the dead fucker in front of him. His stance shifted causing the slinky's around him to move in response. Their weariness was heavy in the air. He cold almost taste it.

Yet the dead fucker seemed calm and confident which only enraged him further.

This day was defiantly going to pot.

The dead fucker adjusted his glasses and leaned in slightly still not passing the ring the ninja's had formed making Inuyasha feel like an animal on display. How had this…this...his mind searched for a word, fucker, found out about Kikyo's necklace? Yet another more important question hit him mind. What did these people want with it?

As far as he knew the necklace carried no power and had simply been a way of keeping the jewel on at all times for whoever happened to be wielding it. It was just a silver chain.

"Bring the priest over here." Mr. Dead fucker said a small smile forming on his lips as if Christmas had come early. Inuyasha watched as Miroku was brought closer and closer still, his arm and hand being held by the Ninja's around him.

He watched as his friend made another attempt to escape only to have the slinky on his right side of him kick his knee in causing a loud CRACK to split the air. Miroku gave out a low moan as he collapsed, only to be held up by the dead fuckers men.

Yep, today was circling the drain.

A smalls 'tsk,' from the small man, before he turned his attention back to inuyasha who was practically growling.

"Now that we got that out of the way," the scrawny dead fucker gave Miroku another once over making sure, "I am here to remove a certain item from your persons."

When Inuyasha didn't move, the idiotic, scrawny, dead fucker nodded to the slinky closest to him. The ninja stepped out the circle, and coming to halt in front of him, his hands stretched out.

The fucker spoke. "Give me the necklace and you can live," when he didn't get a respond he nodded to his men holding Miroku.

"Don't and die by your friends own hand."

The growl that escaped Inuyasha's throat didn't go unnoticed by the slinky's but despite the tension they all watch as he slowly removed the necklace from his neck and placed it into the ninja's hands.

Inuyasha then watched as the ninja backed out of the circle and placed the necklace in his bosses shaking hands. The older man held the chain with his finger tips, as if afraid of getting it dirty and pulled a velvet bag out of his pocket. After placing the chain away and sliding it into his pocket he nodded to his men.

"Thank you for your cooperation."

Slowly he turned and began to walk away in a quick pace, only to pause at the dog demons yell.

"What the hell you going to do with that stupid chain anyways!"

"Something you apparently couldn't."

With those words he disappeared down the stair that had led to the roof of the building. That left him, Miroku and the mall army of karate masters on the roof. The air itself seemed to stop moving as each waited for the other to make the first move.

Miroku's gasping words hit inuyasha as his friend tried to speak despite the pain he was obviously in.

"Sorr-sorry I g-got caught by these-these flexible l-l-little assholes." His words earned him a swift kick to his ribs, which only led the monk to let out a little chuckle. Another kick landed. Inuyasha joined the monk laughing.

Hopefully these guys hadn't done their homework.

"How far to your think you have to bend these guys for them to break?" He asked.

"Bet that black spandex rides up their ass…bet they like it." Miroku called back.

They both proceeded to insult the ninja's Inuyasha waiting for the blow that would land them some luck. Soon each shook with anger earning Miroku more then a few kicks and an occasional punch. Still it wasn't enough. At this point Miroku was coughing put blood, spitting it onto the roof. He was going to be sore tomorrow.

It was going to have to pull out the big guns to break these guys down.

Ninja training had apparently covered control.

"You know I think they always wear these outfits, probably makes them feel cool."

"Did you guys go out and buy them all together to coordinate?"

"The ninja's outlet. I am going to have to look for it next time I'm in Japan."

A ninja from behind Miroku suddenly seemed to loose control and punched his harder then he thought in the back of the head, causing him to pass out. His head dangled inches from the floor as the remaining ninja's still held the monks hand towards him.

Apparently hadn't done their homework.

Inuyasha began to smile as his nails grew and thickened.

"You shouldn't have done that." He all but sang to the men around him, now all posed and read to fight. In a flash he grabbed the closest one by the throat holding him a good foot of the ground yet still watching the ninja's surrounding his friend.

As predicted at his motion they had ripped the sacred beads off his friends hand, only to stare at the hole in shock. He could almost hear the question racing through their minds. Where was the sucking whirlwind? The fear the began to radiate off them all made Inuyasha smirk.

He had learned long ago the only time Miroku's hand stopped was when he was knocked out or asleep. It was how his friend got work done on his hand after a serious battle, though he usually preferred to be knocked out by wine or sleeping pills rather a punch to the back of the head.

But hey, it was what the situation called for.

"Now there is nothing to stop me from killing you. All of you."

The next time Inuyasha moved three ninja's dropped dead, their stomachs pouring out of the them.

This was going to take a moment but as soon as he was done and the monk regained conciseness he was going to have a chain to collect and a fucker to kill. He sniffed the air finding the fuckers scent.

There was no wind today.

Maybe luck liked him after all.


	3. The Necklace

**Gifted**

**Chapter: **The Necklace

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. Duh.

* * *

From the viewpoint of the meticulously trimmed bush Inuyasha and Miroku inconspicuously hunched behind, the house looked… normal enough.

Normal that is for someone with way too much coin and no creativity. It was exactly what you would expect from a fat billionaire oil tycoon or a football player with an IQ number the same digits as his shoe size; unnecessarily large, pristine white, groomed gardens, and random fixtures that threw the whole look of it off.

Yeah, looks could be deceiving-for the untrained eye.

In his profession this was just another day at the office.

In a passing breeze Inuyasha caught the sickly scent of the fucker he had been itching to kill for a while now that he intimately referred to (and in variety) as 'dead fucking asshole'. A low and deep snarl emanated from his throat as he realized some what exasperated that the awful stench led right to the extravagant house in front of him.

He glared intensely at the over done mansion before him more than aware that a tech-smart death trap hid behind its godly appearance.

He knew a trap when he saw one.

Why else would he be single?

The ever so healthy grass that seemed to glisten almost supernaturally in the sun would become skewers of hell at a moments notice..

That was just the standard package.

For the billionaire who wanted to make sure trespassers ended up six feet under, the grass was more then just a prickly situation, as each was also tipped with an exotic form of incurable poison.

Sure he was a half breed with a higher tolerance then the normal dipshit trespasser, but enough of those blades could put even him out of commission for a long while.

Cameras were tastefully blended into all angles of the house, so who ever was sitting in front of the TVs' wouldn't miss a thing going on outside. If a bird was to shit on a car in the 25 foot driveway, the owner would not only know about it, but would have the angle it came from, the exact second and coordinates that the shit hit his car on camera.

The sculptures placed through out the yard had the ability to let out laser beams that would carve through him like butter on a hot day and the roof had motion sensors to ensure no drop in attacks were ever attempted.

Beyond the tricks and teasers of the house it also came with standard security, including voice scanner to open the doors, and big muscle men with little black vests and dogs.

Oh and he hated, fucking hated dogs.

Despite his heritage.

Inuyasha let out a soft growl. The situation was not looking so good at moment.

First his fucking necklace had to get stolen by a fucking old ass bastard, then the only other existing member of what he liked to call, "Team Inu" had received a royal ass beating leaving him straight fucked up.

He glanced over at his wheezing team member.

The heat wasn't helping this situation. With one side of his face swollen, an eye bruised shut, a split lip, and would-be crutches created from branches and shoe laces Miroku looked like he was dying from trying to breathe softly.

He was also sweating.

A lot.

From doing nothing.

It was conclusive to say this would be a solo mission.

Now he was stuck outside the death trap that held not only he necklace, but the man he so wanted to rip to shreds.

Stupid Necklace.

Stupid Kikyo.

He should just leave the damn thing. It was worthless now anyways.

He tugged at his shirt to let in a bit of cool breeze.

What the hell did 'Dead Fucker' want with it? It was a simple silver chain, undistinguishable from any other at some jewelry store. .

Once upon a time it had held a single jewel that was worth more then anything else in this world. A purplish diamond that's value alone was just the beginning. The reason that treasure hunters, art collectors, and all other greedy sons of bitches with a craving for shinny objects fought and died for it was that despite it being priceless, it was merely a key.

A key and map to be precise.

This jewel had once been the path to the world's treasures hidden away from the greed of all its inhabitants.

His family had held and protected the Shiko No Tama for centuries.

Then ten years ago, his family began to get hacked off, a once thought impossibility. In a matter of four years all that remained of a once large and powerful family, were himself and his fucking asshole of an older brother.

Most of the deaths had racked up as accident.

But everyone knew better.

It was kind of impossible to 'accidently' kill off full demons.

The truth was there were no leads. No evident, no clues, nothing to give him or anyone else a hint of who was doing this.

It was then that his brother ordered him (as a higher authority due to age alone-the fucker), to follow the jewels path to the treasure and then leave it there, locking the Shiko Tama and its treasures away forever.

He had agreed with the plan full heartedly and had set out the following day taking with him the only two people he trusted in the world.

His sidekick Miroku and the love of his life…Kikyo.

Inuyasha's hands clenched at the memory of her. The stupid bitch.

He had to get that damn chain back for memory sake alone. It was a constant reminder of his failure and ignorance. How blind he had been.

It was a reminder of how he would spend the rest of his life trying to track down the jewel and mend his greatest mistake.

He would get his chain back or die trying, he owed his family that much.

He wiped the sweat that was beginning to form from his forehead.

Inuyasha look up at the cleverly disguised fortress its cement driveway radiating with heat.

He could feel his frustration rising. What the fuck was he going to do…!?!

"Ah…Inuyasha..."Miroku whispered from behind him. "ppppsssssttttt…"

Inuyasha ignored him.

Could Miroku not see he was in the middle of creating a master plan that would not only get him in the house safely but would also provide an easy and quick escape! This was some complicated shit!

"Inuyasha...! Abused team member speaking…"

He could dig a tunnel. Yeah, a tunnel that would take him under the house beyond the blades of poisonous grass and smelly dogs straight into the center of the house...

"Yasha…come in Yasha… you have no excuse not to hear me…you didn't even get hit in the head…"

From there he would have to either find an entrance through a pipe or maybe an air vent…

"I'm the one bleeding…I'm the one that got punched…"

It might be difficult navigating the halls….hmmm he wasn't so good at memorizing directions either…fuck…

"And KICKED…one guy slapped me before you showed up…"

There would probably be big guys in there, from the look of the house, big guys with big guns, and matching outfits…fucking gay.

"I know being slapped sounds girly but this guy knew what he was doing…."

Inuyasha looked down at his hands…maybe the tunnel idea wasn't the best way to go. He could go for the old smash and grab. It had always worked in the past, though all those times there had been some form of distraction…

"I mean, I almost broke when that happened…I know it sounds weird but… it made me feel powerless and small…," Miroku continued.

What kind of distraction could he create right now?

Who else lived around here…?

He glanced at the trees and nature surrounding him.

No on he knew.

"How am I suppose to go and see Sango like this?!" Miroku continued to ramble.

"She already thinks I'm a weirdo…I mean it took me month to get her to even go out with me…I cant show up all fucked up…shirt torn, hair not even done…"

If there was just something to distract these guards he could totally make it into a place like this.

"Plus this is the only night she couldn't get off…you know she's crazy into her work…"

That was it!

A light bulb went off over Inuyasha's head.

But wait what would his entrance be?

He looked up at the sun.

Thank you lady luck!

Turning to Miroku with a smile he watched his friend stop his rant.

Miroku responded by staring blankly at his friend."What…?"

Taking on a thoughtful look Inuyahsa motioned to the house. "Just HOW dedicated to her work would you say Sango is…?"

Miroku immediately started laughing. "Please, you know she's crazy. PETA ain't got nothing on her. Last time she found out some guy had been drowning puppies in the area she went ape shit and called the press to follow her as she went to his house and…well, she basically kicked the shit out of this guy…though no charges were pressed…her lawyer is worth every penny…"

Slowly his words faded to a stop at Inuyaha's intense stare.

Miroku began to shake his head only to watch him nod his.

He let out a sigh and pulled out his phone.

"Sometimes your idea of teamwork sucks."

* * *

Kagome came to as a bucket of cold was poured over her.

Coughing and sputtering she continued to lie on the filthy floor not bothering to wipe the water of her face.

"Wake up me dear…I need you to do something for me."

Maybe if she kept her eyes closed this would all go away.

She felt tears forming behind her eyes.

Why wasn't she dead? It had all been so nice, and quiet…in the darkness.

There she had felt nothing, had no problems, been afraid of nothing. The peace had been more then worth the beating it had taken to get there.

But it obviously hadn't been enough.

Her train of thought was broken as hard slap brought her back to reality.

"Really Kagome it is not the time to test my patience."

She let out a groan as two of the Doctors goons lifted her from the ground. Her body aching in pain, one of her hands hung limp, her wrist snapped. Bruises had already begun to from throughout her body and face. One eye refused to open and her mouth tasted of blood.

Her head hung forward, her knotted and dirty hair covering her face making her look more like an animal then a person.

"Get her attention please." The doctor snapped seeming more nervous then usual.

One of the muscles quickly fisted his hand in her hair, pulling her face up to the doctor.

The doctor met her face with a smile.

"You look unhappy dear, I know you want to play, but…today we just don't have the time," he said with a small sigh of disappointment.

Kagome continued to stare blankly at him with her good eye.

He had said he would leave her alone before; once she had been a naive fool stupid enough to believe him.

The doctor shifted his weight from one foot to another, hands still behind his back.

"Today is especially important you see!"

He talked to her like a child. It never failed to send chills down her spine. Yet still even now after all the beatings and games the tone still sparked something in her. Something hidden deep within herself, so far she didn't even know it was there most of the time.

The strength to hate.

Oh how she hated him. For the first time in a long time she felt the urge to fight back despite her broken body.

No matter what happened, before she died, she would kill him.

Even if the act alone took the last breath from her body.

It was a promise she thought she had forgotten. When she had first come to this damned place she had thought it ever second of everyday; chanted it in her head.

She would kill him.

Used the promise that these people would all die to fuel her as she fought back and lost each time.

Her one open eye narrowed slightly.

The doctor was to tense notice.

"You must tell me what you see my dear, I wont have time to completely validate your story in the usual way…," another sigh, " so today we will be seeing the wonders of modern medicine."

At the word medicine Kagome instantly tensioned, and began to struggle, rearing her head back as her good eye searched for a needle.

Her actions were in vain.

Even as she began to struggle she felt a sharp pinch in her neck as a needle was jabbed into her neck hard enough to bruise. She let out a soft hiss as the liquid was injected into her causing an intense stinging below the surface.

As the needle was pulled out of her neck, she watched the doctor begin to pace in front of her staring at his watch.

"According to the nifty little government catalog I ordered our little 'Truth Serum' from you should start feeling the effects in about 10 minutes."

Kagome began to breathe deeply.

The minuets ticked by slowly.

A goon walked up to the doctor and whispered in his ear causing him to look up startled.

"Why is she here?" he asked the look of genuine confusion and mild irritation on his face.

"Go take care of it before the boss finds out!"

Then it was back to the four of them.

Seconds passed.

With each one the doctor grew more anxious. As she watched him pace, she noticed beads of sweat to form on his face and neck.

In a small way it gave her pleasure to watch him sweat and pace like a rat caught in a trap.

At four minutes he began to mutter to himself.

First quietly then louder until he was borderline shrieking.

Soon she had no difficulty understanding him, even if his words didn't make sense.

'This will work…and then I won't have to worry, no…I will never have to…' he laughed to himself.

Absent mildly he pulled a small towel from his pocket and began to wipe the sweat from his face growling in frustration.

"One of you go and turn the damn air conditioning on!"

He continued to pace.

"This room is hotter then hell."

One of the goons let go of her and walked out of the room only to return a minute later when a brisk cold air began to flow around the room.

Kagome took a deep breath.

She couldn't remember the last time she had felt the wind.

At six minutes the room began to sway.

By seven everything took on a shade of grey.

She felt a small slap to her face as she tried to keep focus.

All she could see in front of her were glasses; the face behind them was a blur. "Is it working?"

His question seemed to flow in slow motion. The words extending themselves and deepening. When her eye's rolled away in response he began to chuckle, the sound once again moving slowly.

"Good, we should have about 10 minutes till she needs another dose."

She felt a gloved hand grab her good wrist and bring it forward, while another pair of hands forced her clenched one open.

Squeezing her eyes shut she prayed that whatever she saw would finally end this curse. That it was violent and tragic enough to kill her through its story.

She felt a cool metal chain being lowered into her hand.

The world disappeared.

* * *

This place was fucking clean.

No really.

Sure he couldn't see a whole lot, but from condition of the air vent alone he was impressed.

Not a speck of dust or cobweb in sight.

Thanks to Miroku's little distraction he was able to get this far.

Now he waited.

In the air vent.

Which was kinda getting cold.

But still he waited.

Despite the cold.

For the Dead Fucker.

After much thought and deliberation, he had come to the conclusion that a place like this had to have a massive air conditioning system.

And on a hot day like this it was be cranked up.

All the vents open.

He just had to wait in the central hub of all the air vents.

He had an amazing sense of smell even with the air blowing.

All he needed was for the Dead fucker to walk into a room with an air vent or pass an air vent and he would find him.

Yet the minutes ticked by.

Inuyahsa tried some deep breathing techniques to keep calm.

He couldn't just bust in and ransack the place he argued with himself logically.

Just because he had gotten in pretty easily didn't mean he was going to be able to get out.

Plus since Miroku was basically fucked up a quick escape would be unlikely.

Not to mention Sango, who was nothing but fucking noisy! Hiding from anyone with her tagging along was like wearing bright red in a sea of white.

Which she wore.

All the time.

He laughed to himself as he imagined the scene outside. He would have to give her a little credit; the girl could cause a scene. She was fearless in a way that would make most men run for cover, though it seemed to have to opposite effect on Miroku. But that's only because Miroku was a perverted freak and received too many blows to the head. Poor guy…

Miroku had told her a little white lie about the owner of the house throwing a fundraiser and inviting all of the major owners of animal slaughter houses on this side of the ocean.

If he knew Sango like he did, she was out their pouring fake animal blood on herself in front of all the major news stations right now.

Suddenly a scent reached nose.

Ah, if it wasn't the fucking bitch he had been waiting for himself.

Without a second thought he shot off down the vents, all his focusing going into the chase.

Inuyasha cracked a maniacal smile at the thought of what he was going to do to this sad little man.

Thanks to Sango he wouldn't have to rush.

No he could take all the time he wanted with this asshole.

After what seemed like an endless maze of twists and turns he found himself staring through a vent into a small dark room.

He immediately recognized the man he was going to cut into little itty bitty pieces, but what caused him to pause was the figure being held up by two muscle's in front of him.

Whether it was a boy or a girl he could not tell from the massive knot of hair covering a majority of its face. It was impossible to guess from the body, as it was thin beyond recognition with dark bruises covings its deathly pale skin.

It smelled of sadness, a hint of death and maybe…anger.

Whatever it was it wouldn't live for much longer, not under those conditions.

The room was the first part of the house that he had seen that wasn't clean. In fact it looked like it had never been cleaned ever.

For something like the prisoner before him, death would be a blessing.

Inuyasha continued to watch as the dead fucker slapped the prisoner in front of him trying to get its attention.

"Is it working?" He asked as he stared into the prisoners face, searching for an answer.

The only response he got was a small groan as its head rolled to the side. That seemed to be what he was looking for.

"Good," he announced as he reached into his coat pocket to pull out a box, "we should have about 10 minutes until she needs another dose."

At the sight of the box Inuyasha prepared to attack and kill everything in the room, but was once again stopped by the strange behavior in front of him.

What the hell was going on?

As he watched one of the muscles's forced the girls hand open despite her weak struggles and with a large smile the dead fucker placed his chain into it.

For a second no one breathed.

Then the prisoner began to shake.

The goons on either side of her let go as she fell to the floor, eye's rolled into the back of her head.

None of them looked particularly concerned.

He had just about had it with this freak show.

Not waiting a second longer to see if the prisoner died from the intense shaking he sprang free from the vent taking the Dead Fuck and the muscles in the room by surprise.

In a single swipe he cut down both of the muscles leaving him along with his Kleptomaniac acquaintance.

For his part the Dead Fuck looked confused about what had just happened his eyes going from his two dead henchmen to Inuyasha's sword and then back again.

"Ho…how…how did…," he began his eye's now focused on Inuyasha's sword as he backed into the corner, hands reached out in front of his as if to ward off attack.

"Did you think you could loose me fucker?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk as he stalked the man pushing him farther into the corner of the cell.

Sensing his loosing space the dead fucker began ramble.

"What are you doing? You can't be here," he began now looking from wall to wall eye's searching for an escape.

"Don't you know who I work for?"

That caused Inuyasha to pause in his approach.

Seeing the stop in movement his prey stood up taller as if to gather all his strength.

"I'll ask you again, do you have any idea who I work for?" he demanded.

At that Inuyasha let out a soft chuckle.

"What the fuck makes you think I care?" he questioned back and with that he struck taking off his head on one smooth move.

He stood there for a moment before putting away his sword.

What a stupid fuck this guy must have been.

At the sound of a soft groan he turned ready to attack only to see the prisoner lying on the floor, the necklace next to her hand.

Bending down he quickly picked it up and put it on, tucking it back into his shirt.

He looked down at the girl.

He would have to kill her.

She was a witness.

This was just not her day.

Looking over the bruises and cuts he changed his mind.

Maybe this was her lucky day.

For a prisoner like her death would be peace.

He raised his sword above his head prepared to strike, when her eye's suddenly opened.

"Kikyo why?" she yelled, causing him to stubble back, sword still above his head.

"Why, why, why, why, why," she chanted getting quieter and quieter her eye's beginning to close.

Her voice sounded strained and broken as if she herself felt the anger. How many times had he said those same words while wearing the necklace?

He moved forward to catch her words as she began to lose momentum.

"For you Inuyahsa…," she whispered softly causing him to fall to his knee's "to save you," her eyes then rolling closed.

Inuyasha stared down at the beaten girl in front of him and thought back to Miroku's words.

He would never live this one down.


End file.
